DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Macromolecule Synthesis and Analysis Core is to provide the following services to investigators in this program project in a timely and high-quality manner: (1) Synthesis of custom DNA oligonucleotides; (2) Sequence analysis of cloned DNA samples; (3) Analysis of protein-protein interactions (Biacore); (4) Analysis of protein complexes and protein-DNA interactions (Atomic Force Microscopy). The successful accomplishment of goals outlined in this program project grant will require significant macromolecule synthesis and analysis support. These tools have already been instrumental in research work from this group of investigators in identifying novel genes whose protein products interact with key tumor suppressor genes like RB and BRCA1 and in work characterizing the radiation-induced biochemical changes in components of the DNA double-strand break repair pathway. The development of this Core service will expedite further discoveries in these projects. Technical support for the design and synthesis of oligonucleotides, DNA sequencing using automated sequencing technology and electronic transfer of DNA sequence data will be provided. Technical services will also be provided to facilitate the use of state-of-the-art technology for the analysis of protein-protein interactions and protein complexes in vitro. All of these core services will be necessary for each aspect of the proposed program project.